Gay Tony
Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince (1958 - ?) es un personaje de la gran saga GTA que aparece en el juego llamado Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es el dueño de dos clubes nocturnos en Liberty City llamados: Maisonette 9 y Hércules. Descripción Gay Tony es un hombre alto y delgado, tiene cuarenta y cinco años. Su piel es caucásica y tiene múltiples arrugas y ojeras debido al tiempo que ha pasado sin dormir o consumiendo drogas de forma compulsiva. Su aspecto cambia regularmente durante sus apariciones en otras entregas. En Grand Theft Auto IV, Tony tiene el cabello castaño claro. En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, su cabello pasa a ser rubio con partes teñidas más oscuras, en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, su aparición oficial, vuelve a ser castaño, pero algo más oscuro que en IV. Hay ciertos aspectos suyos, sin embargo, que se mantienen desde siempre. Tiene la barba arreglada y afeitada, con un original estilo, y las cejas depiladas. Su nariz es respingada, cosa que se mantiene en todas sus apariciones, y sus ojos marrones. Con respecto a la vestimenta, cambia según su aparición. Lleva gafas de sol, salvo en The Lost and Damned, donde no las lleva, lo curioso es que en la misma misión, pero en The Ballad of Gay Tony, Tony sí usa sus gafas. En IV, las gafas son muy oscuras, pero en The Ballad of Gay Tony son violetas y dejan ver perfectamente sus ojos. En IV, The Lost and Damned y de vez en cuando en The Ballad of Gay Tony, lleva puesto un chándal deportivo azul con celeste en el pecho y un símbolo pequeño en el costado izquierdo, aunque sus pantalones son cortos. Usa zapatillas de correr blancas y calcetines celestes. En The Ballad of Gay Tony únicamente, lleva puesto un elegante traje negro, con un papel con forma de corona en el pecho, que da su apodo de "el rey de la noche". Su corbata es de un gris fosforescente. Respecto a la personalidad, Gay Tony es una persona agradable, pero debido a su adicción a las drogas como la cocaína, se ha vuelto un ser inestable que se enfada con mucha facilidad. Es homosexual desde los veintisiete años y ha estado en el negocio de los locales nocturnos desde 1985. Se dedica, normalmente, a esnifar cocaína con mujeres muy jóvenes, haciendo hincapié a que podría ser bisexual y no solo gay. Su única pareja conocida es Evan Moss, el drogadicto y físico culturista, el cual es asesinado durante la misión "Diamonds in the Rough". Se sabe que, sin embargo, alguna vez le importaron los negocios y sabía tratar con la gente del mundo del crimen. Historia Antes de Grand Theft Auto IV Biografía Tony nació en el Medio Oeste (se desconoce el lugar) en 1958. Creció en Dukes con su familia, con los que parece no hablarse. Entró al negocio de la noche en el año 1985. Es abiertamente homosexual desde los 27 años, y su única pareja conocida es Evan Moss. Tony es una persona muy inestable: Se altera fácilmente y es muy influenciable. También tiene problemas con las drogas y depresiones continuas. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 La muerte de FrenchTom thumb|250px|Tom hablando sobre Gay Tony. Brucie Kibbutz encomienda a Niko Bellic asesinar a un homosexual llamado Tom Rivas, que le debía dinero. Para encontrarlo, acuerda con Niko una cita por medio del sitio web de citas a ciegas Love-meet.net. Niko va a ver a Tom y ambos mantienen primero una breve conversación. Niko le pregunta a Tom que hombre busca en su vida y Tom menciona que a uno con mucho dinero, poniendo como ejemplo negativo a Gay Tony, dueño del Hercules y el Maisonette 9, y afirmando que Tony está en la ruina, a pesar de fingir ser rico. Consiguiendo la basura thumb|250px|Luca mencionando a Tony. Ray Boccino envía a Niko, con ayuda de Luca Silvestri y su grupo, a rescatar unos diamantes de la basura. En el camino, Luca le cuenta a Niko que Johnny Klebitz robó los diamantes a Gay Tony, hablando de él como "el dueño de un garito". También le cuenta que Ray, queriendo alejarse del robo antes de actuar, debido a los múltiples contactos que Tony poseía, se vio obligado a tirar los diamantes a la basura y luego mandar a buscarlos, siendo esa la razón de la misión. El secuestro thumb|250px|Ray sugiriendo que Tony tiene los diamantes. Los diamantes, sin embargos, son recuperados misteriosamente por el hombre de Gay Tony cuando Ray intentaba venderlos, Luis López. Niko se ve obligado a asesinar a su comprador, Isaac Roth para evitar represalias. Con el fin de recuperar los diamantes, los Pegorino y Gerry McReary, con ayuda de Niko, secuestran a Gracie Ancelotti, hija de Giovanni Ancelotti, Don mafioso y contacto de Tony. Ray, sin embargo, no está de acuerdo y le sugiere a Niko buscar a Tony y matarlo para conseguir los diamantes, pero Niko se niega. El rescate de Gracie thumb|250px|Tony y Luis llegando al trato. Un tiempo después, Patrick McReary, hermano de Gerry, se contacta con el padre de Gracie y este acepta realizar un intercambio, por lo que ha enviado a Gay Tony y Luis López a entregar los diamantes por Gracie. Packie, en compañía de Niko, van con Gracie para realizar el trato, en Isla de Carga. Allí, esperan pacientemente hasta que entran en escena el propio Gay Tony y Luis, su matón y amigo personal, con los diamantes en una caja. Ambos observan por unos instantes a Packie y Niko, expectantes. thumb|250px|Tony hablando con Gracie. A los pocos segundos, Tony comienza a preguntarle a Gracie si se encuentra bien, y si los "animales" (refiriéndose a Niko y Packie, los secuestradores) le han hecho alguna clase de daño, para luego recordarle que es él y que viene a por ella. Packie, exasperado, le grita a Tony que Gracie no puede hablar porque está notoriamente amordazada. Tony dice que tiene razón y le exige que le entregue a la chica de una vez. Packie le ordena que le dé los diamantes y se la entregará. Luis y Niko, cansados, detienen la discusión. Luis sugiere que dejen el material en el piso, se alejan y Packie suelta a Gracie. Así se hace y Gracie huye con Tony y Luis. Justo en ese momento, llega Ray Bulgarin para matarlos a todos, siendo que Packie y Niko deben pelear y luego irse sin los diamantes. Gay Tony 5.png|''¡Entréguennosla, animales!'' Gay Tony 6.png|Tony dejando los diamantes en el suelo. Gay Tony 7.png|Gracie se marcha con Luis y Tony. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El trato de los diamantes thumb|250px|Tony quejándose del precio Ray Boccino se ha enterado de que un cocinero de Europa del Este está por vender unos diamantes al dueño de clubes nocturnos Gay Tony por dos millones de dólares y traza un complicado plan para obtenerlos: sabotear el intercambio, que un hombre robe los diamantes y que todos los contactos de Tony le caigan encima. Por su parte, Ray espera alejarse lo suficiente del robo para recuperar el material y venderlo. El elegido resulta ser Johnny Klebitz, líder de The Lost Motorcycle Club. Ray le informa que el trato ocurrirá en East Hook. thumb|250px|El cocinero explicándose. Johnny, con un gran ejército de miembros de su hermandad, se dirige a East Hook para presenciar el trato. Gay Tony ya está allí, acompañado por Luis López, su matón y amigo personal, y Evan Moss, su novio. El cocinero tiene los diamantes y Tony se queja de su precio, ya que no cree que valgan tanto, poniendo en duda su cordura. El cocinero lo calla y le explica que son de estupenda calidad y que valen cada centavo. Evan los observa y le sugiere a Tony comprarlos. Tony y Luis entregan el dinero y Tony ofrece utensilios de cocina como parte del trato. El cocinero se niega y, en ese momento, Johnny y sus hombre irrumpen en la reunión. Tony, Luis y el cocinero se las arreglan para escapar. Evan, que tenía los diamantes, es perseguido y violentamente asesinado por Johnny y sus colegas, Terry y Clay. Gay Tony 10.png|''Utensilios de cocina.'' Gay Tony 11.png|Luis entregando el dinero. Gay Tony 12.png|Los moteros arruinando el trato. El teléfono de Dawkins thumb|250px|Bernie mencionando a Tony y Luis. Johnny hace un trabajo para Thomas Stubbs III que consiste en robar el Infernus de Bryce Dawkins, político antigay que en realidad es gay, y poner un micrófono oculto en él para conseguir información. Stubbs le envía a Johnny las grabaciones que consiguió, así él "también podrá divertirse". En la tercera llamada, se puede escuchar como Bernie Crane, la pareja homosexual de Dawkins, le cuenta al mismo que le encantó el Hercules, y que la pasó genial con Gay Tony y Luis, su guardaespaldas, con quienes, aparentemente, tienen relación. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Los usureros y visita al club thumb|250px|Tony abriéndole a Luis. Luis López se ve involucrado en el Robo al Bank of Liberty por parte de Niko Bellic, Derrick y Patrick McReary y Michael Keane, luego se dirige al apartamento de su jefe, Anthony Prince, para hablar con él de lo ocurrido, llamándolo antes por teléfono para informarle que se dirige a verlo, a pesar de la renuencia de Tony. Al llegar toca el portero automático y Tony se enfada, ya que no quiere ser molestado, pero Luis lo convence de abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar. thumb|250px|La dura vida de Tony. En el apartamento, Tony se queja de su vida, y de como ha acabado siendo un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años que se dedica a esnifar cocaína con niñas de diecisiete, como Cloe Parker, y que deberían enviarlo a prisión. Luis y Tony mantienen una conversación sobre los porteros de los clubes, Troy y Dessie y sobre Evan Moss, el novio de Tony que le saca todo su dinero y lo gasta en drogas, dejándolo prácticamente en la ruina, además de la decadencia del negocio de los clubes nocturnos. En ese momento, entran Rocco Pelosi y su tío Vince. Rocco y Luis intercambian brevemente insultos hasta que Tony les da dinero y les pide que se vayan. Tony le explica a Luis que Rocco y Vince son matones de la Familia Ancelotti a los que les pidió dinero hace mucho, ambos se marchan del lugar. Gay Tony 16.png|Los prestamistas Ancelotti. Gay Tony 17.png|''Somos dignos norteamericanos.'' Gay Tony 18.png|Tony explicando la situación. thumb|250px|Tony hablando con Troy. Tony y Luis se suben al Schafter negro de este último y toman rumbo al Hercules, el club homosexual de Tony. Allí, Troy el portero, se acerca a Tony cuando este lo llama. Tony le comunica que Clay "Pain Giver" Jackson, el rapero que encubre su homosexualidad. Va a llegar con Jacob, su novio, esa noche, y que todo debe ser discreto para que no sea descubierto. Troy acepta y trata de pedirle a Tony que lo transfiera al club Maisonette 9. Tony no lo oye y le dice que ya se van. thumb|250px|El saludo de Dessie. Ahora, Tony y Luis se dirigen al propio Maisonette 9 para ir a ver sus negocios. En el camino hablan sobre el robo al banco y la economía de los clubes. Al llegar, Tony anuncia que es hora de verse encantador y de parecer feliz. Tony se dirige a la puerta y saluda a Dessie, el portero, que le estrecha la mano. En el interior del club, Tony se va a su oficina y Luis bebe una copa en la barra, tranquilamente, mientras se muestra el local por dentro. Sin embargo, Luis recibe una llamada de Tony a los pocos minutos. Parece que Armando Torres y Henrique Bardas los amigos de Luis de su infancia en Northwood, están causando problemas afuera del club. thumb|250px|Henrique saludando a Tony. Luis se dirige a la puerta y Dessie está echando a Henrique y Armando fuera, ambos parecen a punto de atacarlo cuando Luis se aparece y los detiene, ya que Tony le ordenó hacerlo, pero sin cometer tonterías. Luis les pregunta que sucede y les grita que no tiene ningún problema con que entren a los locales, pero que no pueden ir vestidos como si acabaran de vender dorga en la esquina de la calle. Cosa que, aparente, ha ocurrido hace poco. Armando y Henrique se enfadan. Tony sale también a observar y Henrique le pregunta qué piensa él. Tony mira a Luis de reojo y le comenta que él tampoco está apropiadamente vestido para trabajar en el club, de momento, y que vaya a tomarse un descanso. Gay Tony 22.png|''Date un baño, Luis.'' Gay Tony 23.png|Tony dándole a Luis el día libre. Gay Tony 24.png|Armando insultando a Tony. Al día siguiente, Luis recibe una llamada de Tony. Luis le pregunta si los clubes han estado bien últimamente. Tony responde que sí, y que ya se estaba empezando a preguntar por qué lo necesitaba realmente. Ante las dudas de Luis, Tony replica que era un chiste, y que los clubes no van para nada bien sin él. Luego menciona que vio lo del robo al Bank of Liberty en la televisión, y que habría sido un buen momento para realzar su imagen pública y hablar sobre los clubes. Luis responde que, en realidad, la policía mira mal a los ex-convictos, y que no podía meterse. Luis recibe un mensaje de texto a los pocos minutos, de nuevo de Tony. Al parecer, necesita su ayuda en el Maisonette 9 urgentemente, y pide que vuelva al local cuando sean los horarios de apertura, para reunirse en su oficina. Gay Tony 25.png|Tony hablando sobre el atraco. Gay Tony 26.png|''Necesito ayuda en el club.'' Negocio fallido con los chinos thumb|250px|Tony hablando por teléfono con Mori Kibbutz. Luis se dirige al Maisonette 9, donde ve a Brucie Kibbutz y a Roman Bellic, su amigo, bailando. Luego va a ver a Tony, el cual está en la oficina, manteniendo una conversación telefónica con el hermano de Brucie, Mori Kibbutz, al cual le debe dinero. Tony aclara a Mori que tiene el dinero, pero que solo quiere contentarlo, y no es por el hecho de estar en la ruina que lo ha llamado. Tony trata respetuosamente a Mori y le pregunta qué es lo que puede hacer su equipo por él: fiestas, eventos, cosas por el estilo, entrada a sus clubes. thumb|250px|Tony hablando con Luis sobre lo que deben hacer. Mori insulta a Tony, y este le promete que le conseguirá el dinero y cuelga. Al colgar, Tony cambia de humor y espeta insultos contra Mori y sus socios. Luis pregunta quién era ese, pero Tony cambia el tema y le dice que tienen un asunto del cual ocuparse. Tras unos segundos cavilando, recuerda cual era el asunto y ambos salen de la oficina. Mientras atraviesan el club para dirigirse a la salida, Tony y Luis tienen un encuentro con un hombre, acompañado de dos chicas. El hombre se presenta como Yusuf Amir, al cual Tony ya conocía y pretendían hacer negocios. Yusuf les pregunta si quieren pasar el rato con él, pero Tony le dice que tienen algo de lo que ocuparse y sube las escaleras. Yusuf le pide que, si alguna vez llega a querer hacer franquicias de su club, puede llamarlo a él. Tony responde que la idea no es mala y él y Luis se retiran. Gay Tony 29.png|Yusuf saludando a Luis. Gay Tony 30.png|''Franquicias del club.'' Gay Tony 31.png|Tony prometiendo a Yusuf que lo llamará. thumb|250px|Tony explicando la situación. Afuera, ambos se suben al Schafter de Tony y este le pide a Luis que conduzca hasta el Dragon Heart Plaza en el Barrio Chino. Mientras conducen, Tony le da a Luis un arma, con la que podrá defenderse si las cosas salen mal. Luis se asusta y comenta que odia el Barrio Chino, y que no sabe ni por qué están ahí. Tony afirma que una vez trató con un hombre que lo atacó, y que es mejor ir armado. Luego le explica que Rocco Pelosi y su tío Vince amenazan con matarlo si no hacen tratos con el jefe de la Triada y que deben seguirles la corriente. thumb|250px|El chino saludando a Tony. En el Dragon Heart Plaza, Tony y Luis tienen un breve encuentro con Billy Grey, de los moteros The Lost MC, el cual está tratando con el jefe de la Triada para acordar el atentado contra Johnny Klebitz. Grey se marcha y el chino se disculpa por su comportamiento y afirma que está de más decir que su relación es por negocios, no por placer. El jefe, afirma que Rocco Pelosi le habló maravillas de esa reunión, y Luis y Tony afirman que suele hacer promesas sin cumplirlas. El jefe comienza a hablar de su problema: la oficina urbanística quiere cerrar su negocio y necesitan licencia para vender alcohol. [[Archivo:Gay_Tony_34.png|thumb|250px|''Conocido, no famoso.]] Luis se disculpa pero dice que solo dirigen locales nocturnos, y que no se especializan en asuntos de licencia. El chino, enfadado, saca una 9mm y grita que no les pidió un favor. Luis le pregunta si lo que dice es cierto y el chino contesta afirmativamente. Por toda respuesta, Luis lo desarma de un golpe, aunque el chino logra disparar una vez al aire, y luego lo noquea de un cabezazo. Tony se enfurece, diciendo que creía ser él el que se enfada con facilidad, pero Luis le recrimina que estuvo a punto de disparar por no poder conseguirle una licencia para vender alcohol. Sin embargo, Luis y Tony están en problemas, ya que el disparo que el chino logró dar antes de ser noqueado ha alertado a toda la seguridad del edificio, por lo que Luis debe asesinarlos a todos con el arma y luego ayudar a Tony a escapar con vida. Jefe Triada 10.png|Luis tras haber derrotado al triada. Gay Tony 35.png|La explicación. Gay Tony 36.png|Los triadas alertados. En el Schafter, Tony grita que no puede creer haber salido con vida de esa situación con los chinos, y que cree haber perdido más de dos kilos de peso sudando. Luis le pregunta si seguirá aliándose con Rocco después de lo sucedido, a lo que Tony replica que no puede negarse, pues sigue endeudado con él. En el apartamento, Luis le sugiere a Tony que corte relaciones con Rocco, que le explique su situación con los chinos y que, si algo llega a ocurrir con él y su tío, puede pedirle ayuda y se ocupará de matarlos. Tony responde que es imposible y se marcha. Gay Tony 37.png|Tony pidiéndole a Luis que lo lleve. Gay Tony 38.png|''He perdido peso. Gay Tony 39.png|La despedida y las pastillas. El trabajo para Amir thumb|250px|Yusuf hablando sobre Tony. Tony le da el número de Luis a Yusuf Amir, ya que este planea hacer franquicias de sus clubes, y necesita que alguien le haga un par de trabajos primero. Yusuf telefonea al dominicano y le comenta sobre todo lo que pasa. Luis trata de explicarle que es Tony quien se ocupa de todos los clubes y él solo de la administración, pero Yusuf responde que Tony le dio su número, pues hay un par de cosas de las que solo puede ocuparse alguien como Luis. Luis va al elegante apartamento de Yusuf y ambos hablan de negocios. Yusuf envía a Luis a conseguir el Buzzard de Frickie Van Hardenburg en su yate. Cuando Luis obtiene el Buzzard, Yusuf lo manda a destruir el yate, ya que Van Hardenburg lo va a perseguir si lo deja con vida. Luego de hacerlo, Luis entrega el helicóptero y recibe una llamada de Tony. Él le pregunta si ha estado viendo gente a sus espaldas y si está relacionado con la destrucción del yate. Luego de que Luis mienta y diga que no, Tony le sonsaca respuestas diciéndole que le mintieron y que Van Hardenburg era un guerrillero que luchaba contra el tráfico humano. Luis lo admite, avergonzado, y Tony se ríe, afirmando haberle tomado el pelo y que Van Hardenburg era todo un traficante de gente. Gay Tony 41.png|''La buena gente de Van Hardenburg.'' Gay Tony 42.png|El chiste de Tony. El juego de golf y el sindicalista thumb|250px|Tony recibiendo a Luis. Luis visita a Tony en el apartamento del mismo y este se encuentra en su sofá, espantado y nervioso. Tony se para y le pregunta a Luis, gritando, por qué ha tardado tanto, acusándolo de haberse acostado con la mitad de las mujeres de Liberty City. Luis grita que hace tiempo que se porta mal con él y le exige respuestas. Tony responde que no sabe si es la economía, la falta de gente a la que sus clubes gusten, su novio gastador o los deudores lo que lo han estado arruinando más. Al parecer, Tony ha cometido el error de vender sus locales a dos personas distintas y ambos creen ser el propietario. thumb|250px|El novio gastador. Luis lo anima y lo convence de que saldrán de esa, de cualquier manera, él se encargará de convencer a esa gente, o los echará al mar para que se ahoguen si no pagan los tratos que realicen. Aunque Tony afirma que será un fondo del mar atestado, ya que son gente peligrosa, y que quizá ellos sean los "hundidos". También le explica que, otro gran problema, es El Celebinator, un blogger descrito por Tony como "un perdedor con conexión a Internet", que lo ha estado haciendo ver mal ante toda la ciudad con su página web, Youvebeencelebinated.com. Luis no entiende mucho de eso pero le promete que lo ayudará. Tony intenta explicarle, pero luego se corta y le dice que no importa, preguntándole quién era la chica. Luis responde que no había una chica, pero mientras ambos se retiran de repente, Tony responde que siempre hay una chica. Ambos se marchan del apartamento. Practice_Swing_3.png|''Sector V.I.P. del fondo del océano.'' El_Celebinator_1.png|Tony describiendo al Celebinator. Practice Swing 6.PNG|Luis y Tony yéndose del apartamento. thumb|250px|El destino. Afuera, Tony le explica que quedó con Rocco Pelosi en el campo de golf del Golden Pier, ya que quería darles un trabajo más. Luis está todavía enfadado por lo sucedido la vez anterior con los chinos, pero finalmente acepta y conduce hacia el lugar. En el camino hablan sobre la drogadicción de Evan, novio de Tony, y como eso afecta mucho a la economía de sus clubes y a la inestabilidad mental de Tony. Tony le explica que su perfil de Love-meet.net dice: "Hombre viejo y solitario busca a un chiflado adicto a la coca con grandes músculos anaranjados", y luego le sugiere a Luis que cuide su juventud. thumb|250px|Rocco criticando a Luis y a Tony. En el Golden Pier Swingers Driving Range and Golf Club, Rocco saluda a Tony e insulta a Luis un par de veces, luego les explica el trabajo. Un jefe del sindicato de la Familia Messina le va a revelar información sobre Mel Toblowsky y Jack Duffy, dos nombres que necesita. El sindicalista está atado a un Caddy en el campo de golf, el trabajo de Luis es disparar pelotas y golpear al sindical para que este se asuste y revele la información. Tras un pequeño juego, el sindicalista revela todo. Sin embargo, la familia Messina llega a atacarlos y Rocco trata de entregar a Luis y Tony. Luis se sube a un Caddy con Tony y corretean a Rocco y al sindical, mientras Tony combate a los Messina con una 9mm. Al final, Rocco le dice a Tony que la deuda aún no ha sido saldada y que tienen que hacer más trabajos para él. Luis lleva a Tony a su casa, ya que este se siente cansado. Practice Swing 10.PNG|Luis golpeando al sindical. Practice Swing 17.PNG|Siguiendo a Rocco. Practice Swing 19.PNG|''La deuda sigue en pie.'' Los explosivos El aventón y el blogger Intimidando al Celebinator El trato con el cocinero Asesinato de Evan Moss El dueño del Bahama Mamas Recuperando las joyas El secuestro de Gracie Trabajando para Bulgarin La traición de los rusos El rescate La huida de Rocco y los rusos La muerte de Bulgarin y final Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Artículo destacado Relaciones Amistades= |-| Empleados= |-| Relaciones comerciales= |-| Enemigos= Tráiler thumb|650px|center|El tráiler de Gay Tony. Artworks Artwork_tony_prince.jpg|Artwork de Tony en GTA: TBOGT. Tony Prince.jpg|Otro Artwork de Tony en GTA: TBOGT. Ficha policial 685px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *...Out of the Closet *Taking in the Trash *...I'll Take her *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Knowing Me, Knowing You Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Chinese Takeout *Practice Swing *Bang Bang *Blog This!... *...Blog This! *Frosting on the Cake *Momma's Boy *Boulevard Baby *Not So Fast *Ladie's Night *Going Deep *In The Crosshairs *Ladies Half Price *Party's Over *Departure Time Curiosidades *El aspecto de Tony sufrió varias modificaciones hasta el definitivo. En GTA IV, su cabeza y peinado son diferentes, la forma de la cara es distinta, e incluso el recorte de la perilla está cambiado, y sus gafas de sol tienen un color muy oscuro. La versión de TLAD es aún más diferente, porque Tony no lleva las gafas, y su aspecto es muy descuidado, con muchas arrugas. *Él junto con Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Roman Bellic, El cocinero Isaac Roth y Mori Green son los 7 personajes que están presentes en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *La estación de radio favorita de Tony es K109 The Studio. *En la Cuarta generación, Tony Prince es otorga más misiones que cualquier otro personaje, con un total de doce. *Las misiones en la que él aparece fuera de GTA: TBOGT, están referidas a los diamantes incluso hasta el nombre: Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend de GTA IV y Diamonds in the Rough de GTA: TLAD. *En el programa Robot Chicken (Pollo Robot) Tony presenta un numero musical que habla del homoerotismo en los videojuegos, en ese segmento salen otros personajes homosexuales. de:Anthony Prince en:Gay Tony fi:Gay Tony fr:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince pl:Anthony Prince pt:Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Artículo destacado